Anzu
"I have begun my journey to see this illusive evil, destroyed." Dedicated to the protection of all known timelines, Lord Anzu is a Kenku seer who seems to show up seemingly at random to assist mortal heroes in their adventures, whether to share knowledge, assist in battle, or tell of an omen. Biography The Exiles Hailing from the Tumbling Cities region of Sharan-Anrazi, Anzu left home shortly after adulthood to pursue a strange vision he and his family had, leaving his parents comatose. Joining up with an enigmatic nobleman known as Etrucio, Anzu was introduced to a small band of heroes known as The Exiles. Lost Mine of Phandelver Abeir-Toril 1 Anzu was first met by the party near the old ruins of Fort Istirus. As the party lay beaten and injured from the small army of bandits, Anzu appeared at the last second, bisecting one of the bandits, and magically destroying another. Using his healing magic, he brought the party back from the brink of death, and helped them clear out the rest of the bandits and their chief, Antonidas "The Killer" Biee. Anzu warned the party of the dangers surrounding the mysterious Dragon Cult, learned of the nightmares plaguing Johnny, and set off to try and avert this potential crisis, but not before smoking Chomalucha with the cleric Eldin. After Eldin was mortally wounded by the Redbrand bandits in Tressendar manor, Anzu appeared again, trying his best to heal Eldin, but the damage was too great for Anzu to heal alone, and so he enlisted Johnny to assist with the healing of Eldin, but Johnny for some reason mistook Anzu's message of "do what you Paladins do best", and smashed Eldin's skull in. After just blankly staring for a bit, Anzu instead decided to try and reincarnate Eldin into a new body, this one being similar to a treant. After this, Anzu departed, resuming his mission to investigate Johnny's nightmares. A few days later, after the party's dinner with Prince Chrom Lowell, Anzu met with the party again, this time having news of Johnny's nightmares, and assisted Johnny in locating the source. Before departing, Anzu warned Eldin of a possible crisis involving his church. And with that, Anzu departed, not being seen by the party for another 2 years. Abeir-Toril 2 Much like the main timeline, Anzu met the alternate universe party the same way he met the previous party, this time accompanied by his close friend, Johnny. Once again assisting the party in dealing with a large bandit force and the bandit chief, Anzu and Johnny departed After meeting this new band of adventurers, Anzu attempted to return to his home timeline, but ended up being summoned into a strange Realm of Shadows. Battling through the Shadowguard, Anzu eventually met the necromancer Sasha Vilmheart, and assisted her in escaping this vile realm. While returning Sasha to her native realm, he had another vision, and went off in search of the missing party member, Roy. It was around this time his body had began to weaken due to being away from his native timeline for too long, but decided to press on. As Roy was fighting in the Ferrox Temple's arena, Anzu and Sasha made an entrance, and teleported Roy to a safer area of the temple, rescuing Sasha's wolf thrall, Melon, in the process. While exploring the temple, Anzu began to weaken more and more, and would occasionally have seizures. Pressing on nonetheless, Roy, Sasha, Melon, and a weakened Anzu eventually found the exit, but not before being ambushed by the mechanical bull, Goht, who collapsed the exit. Nearly expending the last of his power, Anzu and the heroes defeated the guardian, but as Anzu lifted the rubble to allow the others to escape, Anzu was ambushed by a large contingent of soldiers, and made the decision to stay behind and allow Sasha and Roy to escape. Some time later, the thief Noah and the fighter Professor Moustachio were thrown in the same cell as the unconscious and injured Anzu, who in sensing their danger and seeing a fever dream of his deceased old friends, managed to gain one last push of strength, and helped these new heroes escape. Fighting the half destroyed remains of Goht one last time, Anzu managed to escape Ferrox temple, leaving it forever. Taking the heroes to Neverwinter, Anzu departed, not being seen until a week later, when The Vengeful Four infiltrated Wave Echo Cave. Before the heroes entered the cave, Anzu greeted them one last time, healing their wounds and giving them encouragement. With that, Anzu departed for his native universe to recover his power, not having been seen since. Personality Described by many to be "weird but alright", Anzu was defined by his goal to protect the world, and all its people. Always curious as to what was beyond the Tumbling Cities region, Anzu had an adventurous side and when he was allowed to leave home to prevent the end of the world, Anzu took advantage of this, and travelled all over Sharan-Anrazi. Despite later losing his family and many of his friends to the hands of the Wandering Evil, Anzu never lost his kindhearted nature, and was always willing to help someone in need. Anzu took to the Exiles almost immediately, deciding to go on a small looting spree with the Halfling Winnie, and bonded well with the Genasi Ran, whom Anzu would survive for months with after being transported through time. Anzu would maintain a friendly rivalry with the Martek of the party, Akil, due to them both being psions and sometimes showing off to each other. After the death of many of the exiles, and after taking on his new position as custodian and guardian of the multiverse, Anzu felt more alone than ever, but took quickly to new bands of adventurers. Abilities & Equipment A powerful psion from a young age, Anzu commands mastery of psychic energy, elemental magic, and after meeting the Nasir cleric, Rajh, gained a small aptitude for holy and healing magics. His personal favorite spell was known as Psionbolt. Born to two powerful seers, Anzu inherited their ability to see glimpses of the future, and would act to either prevent or prepare for these visions. Over time, Anzu and the exiles gained pieces of an ancient weapon, split into several diamond shards. After finally obtaining all these lost shards and reassembling them in a place of power, Anzu reforged the spear known as Alliesaar, later evolved into a more powerful version known as Arimaar. The spear allowed him to imbue any of his magics with the spear, and was linked telepathically to him, allowing him to call the spear back to him. Anzu also sported a pseudo technological suit of armor known as the Cipher armor, but would later shed this armor, due to its heavy nature and his own abilities growing to make the armor irrelevant. Also carried by Anzu was a dagger known as Hanging Lightning, a dagger that when thrown would explode in a lightning bolt. Appearance Anzu is surprisingly tall for a Kenku. While most Kenku are known to be about the size of Halflings, Anzu stands at around 6 feet tall. Whether this is an illusion, due to magic, or just strange occurrences is unknown.His favorite article of clothing was an ornate black cloak, and wore small bits of armored robes underneath. Due to being a seer, psionic lines wrapped his body, his being purple. His eyes were normally a dark blue, but would become entirely consumed in blue light when using magic.